Dias & Noites
by KittyBlue
Summary: Um encontro casual, que irá mudar muito das vidas de duas pessoas que são tão diferentes quanto água e vinagre. -yohjixran- HIATUS
1. Capítulo1

**Titulo:** dias e noites  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, yaoi romance, lemon, ooc  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pares:** Yohji x Ran (e muitos mais pares, mas leiam para saber mais!!)  
**Sumário:** um encontro casual, que irá mudar muito das vidas de duas pessoas que são tão diferentes quanto água e vinagre.  
**Avisos: **as personagens estão bastante ooc, é um fic AU afinal!  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email****, **neste momento o ICQ não está a funcionar muito bem, mas podes tentar... o número é 145672919..  
**Disclaimer: **as personagens de Weiß Kreuz não são minhas! Infelizmente!!!

Dias e Noites

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo I**

Era um daqueles dias em que todos os clubes estavam lotados, sexta-feira, miúdos e certamente muitos mais adultos perdiam-se pela noite. Naquele local especialmente casais apreciavam a música que o DJ tocava, mas também existiam alguns que vinham apenas para engatar o parceiro daquela noite. Era o caso dele.

A música tinha deixado de importar há já muito tempo. Nos últimos meses o trabalho tinha se tornado quase insuportável assim como o seu próprio parceiro. Eles nunca se tinham dado bem mas agora neste momento tudo parecia que estava apenas destinado a piorar a cada dia.

O loiro pediu ao bartender uma bebida e voltou-se encostando-se ao balcão para observar o movimento. A maioria das mulheres hoje estavam acompanhadas, com algumas poucas excepções que não pareciam ser o seu tipo.

Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado e ele deixou os seus olhos percorrer o rapaz. O bartender interrompeu a inspecção cuidadosa quando lhe veio dar a bebida. Mas isso não deixou de ser algo bom já que fez com que o estranho olhasse para ele. Os dois ficaram algum tempo a encarar-se até o outro desviar os olhos.

O loiro deixou escapar um sorriso sedutor desviando também os olhos dele. Sem dúvida que o rapaz era uma bela peça de arte, ele tinha uma aura de mistério e perigo à sua volta. Os olhos verdes esmeralda voltaram a fixar-se no outro.

Como se tivesse se sentido observado o rapaz olhou para ele. O cabelo vermelho escondendo parte do rosto, pele branca que contrastava e ao mesmo tempo combinava com tudo nele. O mais intrigante eram os olhos dele, azuis ou uma cor um pouco mais clara que quase se aproximaria do violeta.

- Então? Que faz alguém tão interessante como tu aqui, sozinho? - perguntou o loiro sorrindo. Talvez tivesse longe de conseguir seduzir o outro mas como não tinha mesmo nada a perder..

- Não tens mais ninguém para chatear? - foi a resposta do ruivo.

- Foste o escolhido desta noite.

- Pobre de mim, então.

O loiro sorriu e voltou-se ficando de lado contra o balcão e de frente para o outro. Os olhos violetas por instantes mostraram um brilho que indicava perigo.

- Yohji Kudoh. - apresentou-se finalmente ele.

- Qual é o meu interesse nisso?!

- Talvez nenhum, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha, não é? - Yohji riu-se. Nos lábios um sorriso malicioso e nos olhos um brilho voraz.

O ruivo ficou algum tempo a olhar para Yohji até desviar os olhos para o outro lado do clube, como se tivesse procurando alguém.

- Ran Fujimiya.

O loiro sorriu quando ouviu o outro responder desta vez. Mais confiante consigo mesmo aproximou-se um pouco mais do ruivo. Sem perder o sorriso tocou de leve a perna dele, fazendo sem perceber Ran estremecer.

- Então? Não me respondeste.. que fazes aqui sozinho?

- Que tens haver com isso? - perguntou ele num tom indiferente mas voltando toda a sua atenção apara Yohji.

- Nada, acho eu, mas sempre fui curioso.

Ran olhou para ele desconfiado. - Não me digas..

- E eu adoro saber tudo sobre as minhas vitimas, quero dizer, amigos.

- E que pretendes fazer com a informação?

- Acho que ambos sabemos que eu quero apenas parecer simpático... - respondeu Yohji inclinando-se um pouco na direcção do outro.

- Parece que esperas alguma coisa de mim.. que queres exactamente?

- Hum.. que achas de eu realizar todos os teus sonhos? Eu tenho um apartamento aqui perto....

- Ah. Podias ter dito antes.. não. - respondeu Ran rindo cinicamente.

Yohji perdeu o sorriso e retirou a mão da perna do ruivo. Ele afastou-se chateado, pensando em como iria ter de recorrer a uma das mulheres menos atraentes do estabelecimento, ou então...

O loiro olhou novamente para Ran curioso.

- E exactamente porque não?

O ruivo bebeu um gole da bebida de Yohji e olhou para o loiro.

- Infelizmente sou comprometido.

- Ok.. entendo melhor.. mas, ela não está aqui, pois não?

_Ele não negou estar interessado na proposta._ - pensou Yohji satisfeito.

- Não, ele não está aqui. - o ruivo ficou com uma expressão meio estranha, que Yohji decidiu ignorar e apenas continuou a sua sedução.

- Hum. E então exactamente o que te impede de vires comigo?

- Tenho ar de infiel? - perguntou Ran de repente.

Yohji olhou o rapaz de cima a baixo. Pensando que aquela era a conversa mais patética que já tinha tido na vida, mas algo o levava a ir em frente com Ran.

- Não, por acaso pareces ser do tipo de não trair ninguém.. mas existe uma primeira vez para tudo.. não é?

O loiro ficou algum tempo perdido nos olhos ametistas que olhavam para ele. Talvez tentando chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que fazer. Finalmente o ruivo sorriu de uma forma maliciosa.

**--**

- Moras sozinho?

Yohji fechou a porta e olhou na direcção do ruivo.

Ran retirou o casaco comprido preto e colocou-o em cima do sofá. Ele olhava em redor curioso sobre o apartamento. Yohji ficou ali algum tempo parado, atento a todos os movimentos, tentando perceber como ele podia ser tão sensual sem nem se aperceber. Ele percebeu finalmente que Ran tinha falado com ele.

- Sim. - respondeu ele finalmente.

Decidido a não perder tempo o loiro aproximou-se do outro, e sem Ran esperar beijou-o furtivamente, tornando o beijo cada vez mais profundo. Aos poucos o ruivo deixou de lado a surpresa do acto e começou a responder também. Enlaçando os braços em redor do pescoço de Yohji, ambos encontraram o sofá que não estava muito longe na sala, caindo sobre ele e aos poucos começando a acariciar-se.

Yohji levou uma mão até aos cabelos vermelhos sentido a textura, adorando a sensação sedosa e suave deles. Ran suspirou entre o beijo. O loiro sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado decidiu que aquele era o momento para tratar da roupa que estava entre eles. Com cuidado ele levou uma mão entre a camisa do ruivo, tocando a pele quente, acariciando um mamilo e só quebrou o beijo quando sentiu o outro a tremer.

Lentamente retirou a sua camisola pela cabeça e imediatamente colocou as mãos na ruivo para começar a despi-lo também. A imagem de Ran corado e com os olhos vidrados de prazer fê-lo perder a pouca razão que lhe restava. Rapidamente retirou a camisa do ruivo e foi imediatamente para as calças dele.

Minutos depois os dois estavam completamente nus novamente perdidos em caricias e em sensações. Yohji sentia-se cada vez mais descontrolado, e a cada toque de Ran sentia-se pronto a explodir.

- Pára de me provocar. - disse Ran de repente.

- Ou então fazes o quê? - perguntou Yohji na realidade com interesse.

Ran deixou escapar um sorriso perverso. E sem muito esforço inverteu as posições, ficando ele em cima de Yohji. Com cuidado desceu pelo corpo do loiro até alcançar aquilo que queria. Yohji ficou completamente quieto até sentir a língua do ruivo no seu membro. A sua erecção cresceu ainda mais se era possível. Ran começou a chupa-lo sem parar, usando também os seus dentes para provocar Yohji ainda mais.

- Pára! - Yohji levou uma mão aos cabelos vermelhos e puxou o ruivo de uma maneira um pouco violenta assustando o outro. Ele beijou Ran novamente durante alguns segundos até o sentir relaxar novamente.

- Desculpa mas se continuares a fazer aquilo eu não vou chegar a onde eu quero.. - disse Yohji ao quebrar o beijo. O sorriso malicioso voltou aos seus lábios e Ran perguntou-se exactamente o quanto descarado e pervertido era aquele homem. Ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar Yohji naquele momento de outra forma.

- Então o que pretendes? Ou melhor.. como me queres?

Yohji sorriu e inverteu novamente as posições dos dois, mas não deixou Ran deitar-se desta vez. Ele fez com que o ruivo ficasse no seu colo e sem avisar colocou um dedo dentro do corpo de Ran. O ruivo gemeu imediatamente.

- Despacha-te, não vou conseguir aguentar muito mais. - revelou Ran instintivamente descendo um bocado a cabeça para dar um beijo a Yohji, descendo em seguida os seus lábios para o pescoço do loiro.

Yohji murmurou qualquer coisa e retirando os dedos da entrada de Ran, olhou em redor alguns segundos. Agarrando as suas calças que estavam perto do sofá, ele retirou um tubo de lubrificante. Colocando um bocado nos dedos, o loiro continuou a preparar Ran durante mais um tempo. O ruivo finalmente reclamou dizendo que já estava mais do que pronto e Yohji simplesmente passou para a acção seguinte.

Desta vez a sensação de ser penetrado foi diferente para Ran. O ruivo gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Yohji na sua cintura obrigando-o a baixar-se no membro do outro, mas ele efectuo-o a acção com todo o prazer.

A primeira sensação que ele teve foi sentir-se preenchido, algo diferente de todas as vezes que ele já tinha efectuado aquele acto. Com o seu amante era diferente, existia prazer e ele sabia que amor, mas nunca tinha se sentido tão completo como agora. Algo em Yohji fazia com que Ran se sentisse em casa, como se aquele momento fosse o último e talvez ao mesmo tempo o primeiro da sua vida.

Yohji levou uma mão ao membro erecto de Ran, fazendo com que o ruivo atingi-se o seu clímax alguns instantes depois. Ele continuou a penetrar Ran, a sensação sendo única e perfeita. Fazendo movimentos contínuos, mas até o mais doce prazer tem que ter o seu fim. Finalmente deixando-se levar alcançando o seu orgasmo, Yohji preencheu o ruivo com o seu sémen num último movimento mais fundo e forte.

Sem forças o loiro deixou-se cair no sofá, Ran caindo sobre ele. Ambos ficaram quietos por momentos, apenas lembrando-se como respirar e como se mexer. Aproveitando o calor que irradiava do corpo do outro.

- Wow.. - disse Yohji ao abrir os olhos finalmente.

_Nunca na minha vida senti algo tão intenso.. _

Ele deixou de lado o pensamento para olhar para o ruivo meio adormecido nos seus braços. Sem ter coragem de o acordar, Yohji levou-o ao colo até ao quarto, deitando-o na cama. Ran imediatamente se abraçou sentindo frio. Yohji sem nem pensar deitou-se ao lado dele envolvendo-o nos seus braços, ele permaneceu o resto da noite a olhar para o rosto de Ran.

Atento a todos os traços de Ran, Yohji esperava talvez que os olhos violetas se abrissem mas isso não aconteceu. Ele levou uma mão até à face dele, fazendo uma caricia terna. Ficando espantado com o movimento que ele próprio tinha feito, ele afastou-se de repente. Achando que Ran ficaria bem sozinho dirigiu-se para a casa de banho para tomar um banho.

Uma meia hora depois, quando Yohji saiu da casa de banho, ele ficou pasmado em frente à porta. A cama estava vazia, e ele tinha o pressentimento repentino que se ele fosse procurar a roupa do ruivo na sala, não existiria nem um vestígio dele.

** -- **

O primeiro capítulo está terminado!! Este fic será curtinho, eu tive uma ideia repentina e tive de escrever alguma coisa! Na verdade o fic deveria ser só este capítulo, mas depois ficaria muito confuso, não é? Para aqueles que estão acostumados com os meus fics longuíssimos, este não deve ter mais de 5 capítulos, se calhar até terá menos...

Alguns factos a explicar: este fic é antes do tempo de Weiß, mas acho que isso vocês vão entender no próximo capítulo.. não posso dizer mais nada!!

_Leiam agora o próximo!!_


	2. Capítulo2

Dias e Noites  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
Capítulo II  
  
-um-semana-depois-  
  
O santuário estava completamente vazio. Algo que era raro nos dias de hoje, mas como era mais um tempo sem fazer nada, ele aceitava-o prontamente. Ran acabou o arranjo que estava a fazer e olhou para a entrada quando ouviu passos, mas ao não ver ninguém voltou a sua atenção para aquilo que estava a fazer.  
  
- Ran? Estás por aqui? - perguntou alguém.  
  
O ruivo olhou novamente para a entrada e desta vez viu um homem de cabelos compridos pretos parado a olhar para ele. Ele sorriu ao confirmar quem era a pessoa.  
  
- Kikyou! Estou aqui!  
  
O outro aproximou-se do ruivo. Ele olhou para a mesa, observando um a um os arranjos que Ran tinha feito. Ele sorriu para o ruivo.  
  
- Tens jeito, tens muito jeito.  
  
- Estou a aprender rápido, ne? Que querias de mim?  
  
- O Shion estava à tua procura.  
  
O sorriso de Ran desapareceu.  
  
- Ok, devo estar atrasado para as aulas, não é?  
  
Ran arrumou rapidamente o que estava a fazer e sem perder mais tempo correu para a outra parte do templo onde ele sabia que ia encontrar Shion. Voltando-se na entrada ele voltou-se para despedir-se de Kikyou que apenas lhe disse adeus com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
O ruivo abriu a porta e entrou devagar e silenciosamente. Ele retirou o avental que tinha se esquecido de tirar e agarrou a katana que estava colocada perto da entrada.  
  
- Estás atrasado.  
  
- Desculpe, sensei.  
  
- Não faz mal, podes começar por fazer uns exercícios para compensar.  
  
Ran começou a praticar alguns movimentos com a katana que Shion lhe tinha ensinado sempre atento aos olhos do outro nele. Ele parou algum tempo depois quando Shion lhe disse que chegava.  
  
O ruivo aproximou-se do centro do dojo, os seus olhos fixando as feições do seu professor tentando determinar se ele estava muito chateado por ele ter chegado atrasado. Ran observou bem o homem, os cabelos pretos compridos tão parecidos com os de Kikyou, realmente eles eram muito parecidos, a diferença estava nos olhos claro na expressão de rosto.. os olhos negros de Shion estavam colados a ele.  
  
- Já te disse que não faz mal, Ran. - disse Shion com um sorriso.  
  
Ran apenas se sentou no chão sem dizer mais nada. O homem mais velho fico algum tempo no mesmo sitio até se sentar em frente a Ran. De repente ele inclinou-se na direcção do ruivo e deu-lhe um breve mas doce beijo na boca.  
  
- Que foi, Ran?  
  
- Nada. - respondeu Ran suspirando.  
  
- Nada?! Eu conheço-te, ruivinho... e o Kikyou confirmou-me que não andavas só estranho comigo.. que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu.. queria apenas saber o quanto ainda terei de continuar aqui.  
  
- O quê? Já estás farto de mim? - perguntou Shion rindo, mas ele perdeu o tom de brincadeira quando o outro não disse nada. - Que queres dizer, Ran?  
  
- Eu estou aqui para aprender.. para poder ving- - Ran pausou. - Eu tenho saudades da minha irmã, nunca será novamente a mesma coisa.. eu sei disso, mas.... eu não aguento mais vê-la naquele cama de hospital quando o Reiji Takatori anda por ai!  
  
- Mas Ran- - começou o moreno de cabelos compridos.  
  
- Shion! Eu quero matá-lo! É assim tão errado? - interrompeu Ran furioso, uma fúria que lhe veio do nada e que há muito tempo ele estava a tentar controlar.  
  
- Sabes que eu não te poderei continuar a ensinar, Ran? Aqui nunca conseguirás chegar-lhe.. tu sabes disso e queres... Que queres tu, Ran Fujimiya?  
  
- Eu quero que a minha irmã acorde, e enquanto isso não acontecer, eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças até chegar a Reiji Takatori, eu quero vê- lo a pagar por tudo o que ele fez à minha família!  
  
- É por isso que andas assim?  
  
Ran ia a responder mas decidiu ficar calado.  
  
- Fala comigo, Ran.. eu não te posso ajudar, se não falares comigo.  
  
- É só isso, Shion. Eu apenas me sinto frustado.  
  
Shion sorriu.  
  
- Mas disso eu posso tratar!  
  
Ele gatinhou até onde Ran estava e começou a beija-lo. Os beijos tornaram- se cada vez mais famintos e quentes. O mais velho abriu o kimono de Ran e começou a acariciar o rapaz. Os seus lábios desceram até ao pescoço de Ran, ficando ai algum tempo até deixar marca, e acabaram por descer até ao peito do ruivo.  
  
- Oops!! - disse alguém da entrada.  
  
Os dois separaram-se imediatamente. Kikyou estava na porta com uma expressão risonha, ele estava a tentar controlar o seu riso. Ran lançou-lhe um dos seus olhares malignos que em nada afectou o outro.  
  
- Desculpem interromper a lição, mas Shion, a Erika está à tua espera.  
  
O mais velho deu um pequeno sorriso a Ran e levantou-se do chão.  
  
- Muito bem, deve ser assuntos urgentes para ela não ter me avisado que vinha. Vocês fiquem aqui, nada de espiar! - ele riu-se e saiu do dojo.  
  
Kikyou fechou a porta e deitou-se no chão ao lado de Ran. Ele desmanchou-se ai a rir, só parando ao perceber que Ran estava muito quieto, sem ter ainda reclamado por ele estar a gozar com ele.  
  
- Ran? Estás bem?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Não pareces. Conta-me.  
  
- Tu apareceste no meio- - Kikyou apontou o dedo para Ran abanando-o num gesto de 'não'. Ele parou e aproximou-se do outro.  
  
- Eu sei que não foi disso, eu já atrapalhei muitas vezes e nunca ficaste assim. Nem coraste!  
  
- Eu..  
  
- Diz-me Ran!  
  
O ruivo suspirou ao perceber que não tinha alternativa.  
  
- Como sabes quando estás apaixonado?  
  
- O quê?!?!  
  
- Eu... - Ran pausou pensativo. - Eu tenho me sentido estranho e... o Shion... bem..  
  
- Tu estás apaixonado pelo Shion? Mas eu pensei... bem... - Kikyou estava sério mas de repente ele sorriu. - Tu não estás apaixonado pelo Shion!  
  
- Não?  
  
- Não, Ran. Eu conheço e sei que não estás.  
  
- Porquê? Como tens a certeza? Eu sem dúvida que não sei!  
  
- tu ages com ele da mesma maneira que ages comigo.. - disse Kikyou com uma expressão estranha. Inicialmente Ran pensou que o amigo estava a lembrar-se de alguma coisa ou apenas distraído mas subitamente Ran percebeu.  
  
Ran ficou vermelho imediatamente ao perceber que Kikyou estava a olhar para ele com um olhar meio faminto, como se ele tivesse pronto a saltar-lhe em cima. O ruivo abanou a cabeça e finalmente riu-se quando lhe passou pela cabeça que Kikyou devia estar novamente a gozar com ele.  
  
- Kikyou! Isso não se faz!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Brincares comigo! Não quando eu estou a tentar ter uma conversa séria contigo!  
  
Ele levantou-se meio chateado mas empenhado em esconder esse pequeno pormenor. Ele ficou algum tempo parado na porta a olhar em redor. Kikyou levantou-se também e parou atras de Ran. Sem o outro perceber ele abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço.  
  
- Tu sentes-te atraído por mim, da mesma maneira.. isso é o que sentes também pelo Shion. Não te enganes a ti próprio e mais importante, não o enganes a ele. - Kikyou soltou Ran e andou para dentro do dojo saindo por uma das portas de dentro que iria dar a outra parte do templo.  
  
Ran baixou a cabeça.  
  
Talvez seja isso.. mas então queres dizer que eu me apaixonei por um desconhecido que nunca mais vou voltar a ver?  
  
--   
  
Mais um capítulo!! Fiz estes dois capítulos numa tarde só! Estava mesmo inspirada!!!  
  
Continuem a ler, desta vez será algo mais baseado no Yohji..  
  
Já agora conseguiram perceber o que se passa com o Ran? Tadinho do rapaz! Ele ficou encantado com o nosso playboy favorito e só graças ao Kikyou é que ele percebeu isso!!  
  
Em relação ao Kikyou.. ele está meio ooc.. eu li um fic da Nekojita, chamado "Cages", em que o Kikyou é super activo e sempre pronto a alegrar todos em redor, ao mete-lo na minha historia tive de coloca-lo assim!!  
  
Se quiseres podem dizer-me como acham que a historia vai terminar, o que acham que vai acontecer, porquê vocês já sabem que o final será com Yohji x Ran.. mas podem dar-me ideias para continuar.. eu estou a escrever por escrever neste momento, não se percebe? . 


	3. Capítulo3

Dias e Noites

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo III**

- Kudoh! Temos algo bastante importante para fazer, e de certeza que não se vai fazer por si próprio! Mexe-te!

- Está bem, já vou... Quem raios te elegeu para líder deste grupo, Ken?

- Tu e o Omi! Neste momento prepara-te para ir com ele acabar a investigação. - o moreno parou fixando os olhos azuis esverdeados no loiro. - Estás à espera de quê??

Yohji sorriu cinicamente. - Já vou vossa majestade..

O playboy saiu da sala de missões indo directamente para o quarto de Omi. Eles tinham sido escolhidos para serem parceiros nesta missão, inicialmente até Yohji concordou com a ideia, afinal de contas o mais novo acabaria por fazer todo o trabalho e ele apenas tinha de matar os alvos.. Mas quando Omi começou a acusa-lo de Yohji não fazer nada e estar a usar a desculpa da missão para não ajudar na loja... tudo piorou!

- Omi, temos de ir. - gritou ele batendo na porta.

- Já vou. - respondeu o rapaz do outro lado.

Finalmente a porta abriu-se e eles os dois ficaram a encarar-se. Depois da última discussão tinham se decidido a completarem a missão apenas, era melhor esquecer os problemas afinal só iriam perturbar.

- Para onde vamos?

- Um templo qualquer em Aoba.

**+ - + - +**

Kikyou e Ran estavam a discutir sobre a cor a usar num dos arranjos encomendados, que mal repararam quando Shion entrou. Ele parou onde estava para ver o que eles estavam a fazer, sem fazer um som quase parecendo nem ali estar.

- Mas eu acho que orquídeas não vão ficar bem! - resmungou Ran mostrando umas rosas brancas com uns lírios e colocando uma orquídea no meio. - Vês! Fica bem é as rosas sozinhas, ou então tentamos juntar alguns lírios apenas com outra flor.. essas três não combinam! - ele agarrou numa camélia e olhou da rosa branca para um lírio e depois para as orquídeas.

- Eu acho que é essencial as orquídeas, e rosas brancas ficam óptimas com qualquer coisa! Estás apenas a tentar chatear-me! - Kikyou agarrou as rosas e as orquídeas e começou a fazer o arranjo.

- Não! Fica esquisito! - gritou Ran agarrando as orquídeas e fugindo com elas.

- Ran! Vem cá!

- Eu acho que a orquídea é uma flor que apenas fica bem sozinha... o cliente disse que queria rosas com uma flor qualquer, podes agarrar numa camélia e colocar.. camélias brancas ficam muito bem! - o homem arregalou os seus olhos azuis ao ver Ran a preparar-se para fazer o arranjo tendo as orquídeas bem longe do alcance dele, sorrindo ele aproximou-se e beijou o rapaz na boca, aproveitando a distracção de Ran e agarrando as orquídeas.

- Eu é que vou fazer isto! Vai por favor, fazer outra coisa qualquer! - Kikyou fugiu a sete pés com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, claro que levando todas as flores atrás.

Ran suspirou e olhou em redor os seus olhos se cruzando com os de dois clientes que estavam na porta de entrada. Ele sorriu para o mais novo e dando um cumprimento feliz desviou o olhar para o outro. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver Yohji a olhar para o lugar para onde Kikyou tinha fugido, uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Bom dia, em que posso ajudar?

- Olá.. nós precisávamos de falar com Shion..? Ele está aqui? - perguntou o mais pequeno, Omi, deu um grande sorriso.

- Ele-

- Estou aqui.. - Ran voltou-se para onde estava o seu mestre, ficando ainda mais vermelho do que já estava ao perceber que ele também devia ter visto aquilo que se tinha passado com Kikyou.

- Oh.. podíamos falar em particular? - Omi aproximou-se do homem mais velho sendo seguido por Yohji, os olhos esmeralda presos a Ran.

- Claro que sim. Ran... conversamos depois. - ele deu um sorriso ao seu pupilo e fez um gesto para os dois convidados o seguirem.

Quando os três desapareceram ele começou a respirar novamente, soltando todo o ar que ele estava a guardar nos seus pulmões. Ele olhou para a porta da sala para onde eles tinham entrado e teve de se amaldiçoar por ser um bom aluno e não ir escutar o que eles estavam a conversar.

- Quem eram aqueles, Ran?

- Kikyou... eles viram aquilo que se passou... porque me beijaste.. sei que foi uma brincadeira mas tens de ter mais cuidado, sabes que o Mestre não gosta que o faças...

- Ele a mim nunca me disse nada..

- Pudera, estás sempre a passar por cima daquilo que ele te diz.

- Não é bem assim. A única vez que o fiz foi quando vieste para cá.. e ele sabia que iria ser difícil resistir-te.. prova disso é ele próprio. - Kikyou piscou-lhe o olho e saiu novamente para a outra sala, de certeza para acabar o arranjo sem Ran o chatear.

Ran suspirou e agarrou uma rosa branca começando a junta algumas num arranjo, às vezes colocando outras de outras cores para animar e colorir mais.

- Afinal com qual deles dois és comprometido, estou confuso.

Ran olhou aterrado para Yohji que estava encostado a uma parede. O ruivo estava tão distraído que nem reparou quando o playboy saiu da sala silenciosamente. Yohji tinha ouvido a conversa entre ele e Kikyou e agora estava realmente confuso.

- Eu... - ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Hey, foi uma coisa de uma noite, sexo.. mas acho que isso não nos impede de sermos amigos, não é? E isto está realmente a matar-me de curiosidade! - ele deu um sorriso.

- O Kikyou é apenas meu amigo, aquilo de há pouco foi apenas para me distrair.. ele gosta de me pegar desprevenido. O Shion... bem... acho que posso dizer que somos amantes.. sim.. amantes.

- Ok.. entendo melhor agora.. então que fazes aqui? Não tens nada ar de religioso, e certamente não me parecesses-te isso naquela noite..

- Eu.. sou órfão e o Shion acolheu-me.

Yohji acenou com a cabeça pensativo. A porta abriu-se e Omi e Shion saíram da sala. O loirinho aproximou-se logo de Yohji dizendo-lhe alguma coisa baixo. Yohji concordou com o quer que ele tinha dito e olhou uma vez mais na direcção de Ran.

- Podemos ir. Obrigado Shion, pela ajuda. - Omi sorriu e parou apenas à frente de Ran dizendo adeus também. Yohji deu um sorriso a Ran e seguiu o seu companheiro.

- Ran, podemos falar.. mas vai chamar o Kikyou primeiro. - Shion entrou na sala, o ruivo desviou o olhar da porta de saída e correu até onde estava o seu amigo.

**+ - + - +**

- Hum... acho que ficamos muito tempo sem actuar.. estava sem dúvida enferrujado. - Kikyou olhou para o homem que estava agora aos seus pés inconsciente e depois olhou para onde estava Ran e Shion a derrotarem alguns mais.

- Vamos. - disse Shion e os três seguiram para outra sala.

Os três pararam na entrada. Kikyou permanecendo ali para vigiar e Ran indo para um canto procurar algo nos arquivos, Shion percorreu a sala com os olhos e começou a procurar algo nas gavetas e estantes de livros.

- Estamos à procura do quê mesmo? - perguntou Ran do arquivo.

- Última vez que repito. Um ficheiro secreto que marca as últimas armas químicas suportadas pelos Estados Unidos da América. Deve ser um papel azul mais não sei.

Ran tinha separado já dois ficheiros e estava agora a percorrer os olhos pelo terceiro. Ele voltou a sua atenção para o arquivo deixando o outro de lado também. Kikyou entrou dentro da sala de repente aproximando-se de Shion para dizer qualquer coisa, o ruivo percebeu a expressão seria do seu amante mas continuou a fazer aquilo que tinha sido mandado.

- Fica aqui Ran. Tenho de ir tratar de uns homens no último piso, o Kikyou diz que eles passaram em frente à sala e tinham uma mala na mão e um deles levava um ficheiro azul, pode ser aquilo que procuramos.. ficas sozinho, caso perigo, sai daqui.

- Está bem... que faço com isto? - perguntou ele mostrando os papeis que ele tinha separado por pensar que podia ser os ficheiros que procuravam.

- Leva-os contigo, pode estar ai algo de importante. Dentro de 10 minutos no lugar combinado. Está atento ao micro e nada de atrasos, fico preocupado contigo.

Ran sorriu e Shion saiu da sala a correr. Ele voltou a sua atenção para o trabalho que tinha de continuar a fazer.

+ - +

Noutro canto da fortaleza Weiß Kreuz estava a tratar de eliminar os seus próprios alvos. Omi estava a utilizar o seu computador para dar novos dados a Ken e a Yohji sobre o paradeiro do último alvo que parecia ter desaparecido.

/Siberian, no último piso. Encontrei o rasto do alvo./ informou Omi pelo micro.

- Balinese, vou para onde o Bombay julga estar o último alvo, fica aqui à espreita, se houver problemas avisa. - Ken disparou a correr nem dando chance de Yohji refilar por ser deixando para trás apenas a vigiar um corredor.

Ele assustou-se ao ouvir passos na sua direcção. Preparando o seu arame, ele preparou-se para atacar a pessoa que se aproximava. Finalmente uma sombra e um flash de preto e vermelho, ele soltou o fio na pessoa e teve rapidamente de se afastar ao ver uma katana ser lançada a si.

_Que raios! Uma espada??_

O fio enrolou-se em redor da pessoa e Yohji estava preparado para decapitar a pessoa quando Omi gritou no seu micro para ter ele ir ajudar o Ken no último piso. Ele olho de relance para a pessoa que estava presa no seu arame e respirar passou para segundo plano.

- Ran?

- Yohji?? Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Isso pergunto eu! Foste tu que me mandaste aquela espada?? Podias ter-me magoado! - o ruivo ficou surpreso mas logo apontou a única mão que estava solta para o fio que estava a prende-lo, principalmente onde lhe parecia cortar a respiração. - Desculpa!

- Que se passa? - perguntou o ruivo levando uma mão ao seu pescoço contente por ter a cabeça ainda no seu lugar.

- Eu faço parte da Weiß. Sou.. um assassino.

Ran riu-se. - Muito gosto, Second Weiß.

- Mas... és também um assassino..?

- Não é bem isso.. mas isto fica para depois, tenho de ajudar a minha equipa. - ele correu na direcção do elevador, agarrando a sua katana que estava no chão pelo caminho. Yohji correu atrás dele.

Ran carregou no último botão. O loiro estava a olhar para ele.

- Diz-me uma coisa, Ran, quantas vezes pretendes ser infiel?

O ruivo olhou para ele assustado com a pergunta. Primeiro por não entender se ele estava a ser insultado ou não, e depois por ver Yohji a aproximar-se dele.

- Só o fui uma vez.

- Huh.. e achas que seria muito mau se isso acontecesse outra vez?

- O que??

Yohji sorriu e levou uma mão ao rosto de Ran, tocando suavemente e carinhosamente o rapaz. Ele aproximou o seu rosto e beijou os lábios de Ran, perdendo-se no sabor intoxicante dele, sentindo a sua fome por aquele nos seus braços aumentar.. e o seu coração bater de uma forma até agora nunca sentida. Quando eles se afastaram fitaram-se um ao outro.

- Tive saudades de ti, de beijar-te, de tocar-te, de sentir-te.. - sussurrou Yohji no ouvido de Ran, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e rindo ao ouvir o ruivo gemer.

- Eu também.. - respondeu Ran procurando novamente os lábios do outro homem.

** +-+-+ **

Terceiro capítulo... e estou sem inspiração..

Digam-me o que acham que falta neste fic.. acho que tudo, não?

Em relação à equipa de Ran. Não sei como traduzir em português, Segunda Weiß... preferi deixar em inglês, que foi como vi, mesmo num site alemão.

Infelizmente não sei mais nada sobre o tempo de Ran no Templo de Aoba, apenas conheço mesmo as personagens principais, que é Shion e Kikyou.. acho que há pelo menos mais dois mas não tenho a certeza.. de qualquer forma não adianta mais investigar sobre isso!! Mistério Mas se souberem alguma coisa podem dizer-me, eu ia agradecer muito!

Até ao próximo capítulo, se calhar até será já o último, não sei!!


End file.
